You left, i moved on
by iluvMomiji
Summary: edward leaves after bella's birthday, bella  goes meet jacob, she find out about him, she accepts,A few months later Edward comes back to see how bella is doing, see's bella and jacob having fun, he leaves and comes back, one day bella sees edward.
1. Chapter 1

Just so you know I am NOT a huge fan of twilight, I just like reading it! I hope you like my story!

Prologue

Edward leaves, Bella is heartbroken, depressed for a few months, then she goes to meet Jacob and they become best friends, then she finds out about him being a werewolf and she accepts, later Edward comes back to see how Bella is doing and he sees her having fun with Jacob but Bella doesn't see Edward, every weekend Edward comes back to see Bella and Jacob but in the distance, one day Bella see's Edward…


	2. Chapter 2:Im leaving

Yay, First chapter!, just so all of you people out there this is my first story!I hope you like it!

Chapter 1:Im leaving

"Edward…What did you say" I say

"I said, we're leaving". I didn't hear him the first time so I asked him to repeat it then I knew for sure that I heard it. He's leaving. "Well, I thought we were going to wait until graduation, what about my cover story!"

"When I say, we I mean me and my family, you're staying here" He's leaving me, he's going away, I don't get it, I thought… I thought he loved me. I know he sees me tears in my eyes, I thought I saw regret in his eyes but then his face hardens and I don't see any emotion on his face.

"Just because what happened with jasper.." He suddenly explodes and says "ITS GOT EVERYTHING TO DO WITH JASPER, I SAW WHAT COULD OF HAPPEN, AND YOU COULD DIE BECAUSE OF ME, OF WHAT I AM! IM LEAVING SO I CAN PROTECT YOU"

He's leaving so he can protect me? "You can't leave, were meant to be together…." I can't finish, my voice is cracking

"Please Bella, don't cry, Promise me one thing "and he stops and I realise he's waiting for me to say something "Anything"

"Promise me you won't try to hurt yourself or kill yourself and in return I won't come back, It will be like I never existed" He steps forward and kisses me on top of my head and then I look up and he's gone, I stand still, absorbing the fact that he's gone, My Edward, He's gone. The I start running and I know that I'll never catch up to him but I have to try, Suddenly I trip and my hands and shins are bleeding, I slowly go in a oval shape and I start crying the I blank out.

Huh, huh, you like, you like, and if you like all you have to do is review and THEN I ANOTHER CHAPTER GOES UP! Do you like that?


	3. Chapter 3: Calling

Hey, decided to update my story!So here is the second chapter!

Chapter 2: Finding happiness again

3 months, 27 days, 5 hours and 34 minutes and 34 seconds since HE has been gone. I remember what happened after he left.

_***Flashback***_

_**It's cold, so very cold, before it was drizzling but now it's not. I hear a sound, sniffling? I try to open my eyes but I can't, all I see its black, the inside on my eye lids. Someone or something is sniffing my ear, I hear a whine then it moves along and I can't hear it anymore. Why did he leave, so he could protect me? I didn't need protecting; I keep repeating it to myself. Slowly I fall back to sleep.**_

_***End of flashback***_

I heard that everyone was looking for me; even people on the reservation (think that what it's called) were out in the woods looking for me. Sam Uley found me in the woods, Charlie is forever grateful. He carried me out and into the hands of Charlie, Everyone was there asking questions about what happened, I didn't say anything but I hear someone say she must of run into the forest because she heard about the Cullen's leaving, that made me cry even harder. They brought me in to the house and doctor Gerandy treated me. After that I didn't eat for a week I didn't speak for 2 weeks and after 2 months Charlie had enough and was going to send me home unless I became more like happy Bell instead on depressed Bella so after that I worked harder, went out with friends but I still felt unhappy.

One day I was driving down a road when I saw 2 motorbikes, I pulled over and saw that they were free so I went to the front door and asked for help to put them in my truck, after some help by a boy I was in my truck and ready to go. I rang Charlie up and asked him if he knew Jacobs number and over excitedly gave me his number. Hanged up on Charlie and rang Jacob *ring ring ring* "hello" the voice is gruff. "Um, hey, its Isabella swan, I'm wondering if Jacob black is there?"I say

"Oh, hey Bella, its billy, Jacobs dad, just wait a second, I'll go get him" I hear billy calling over the phone "Jacob, get your butt down to the phone, someone is asking for you". I wait patiently then I hear Jacob pick up the phone "Hello" For I weird reason I smile at the sound of his voice

"Hey Jacob, its Bella, I need to ask you something"

. . .

So, there is another chapter!People can you please review AND add my stories to your favourite please? I'll update my story when I get the chance.

PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON, MAKES ME VERY HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4: Motobikes

Hey, decided to update my story everyone!

Just so everybody knows the first 2 chapters were kind of like the story but the rest isn't! Here we go!

Chapter 4: Motobikes

"Jacob, have you ever fixed some motorbikes before?" I say nervously

"Um, no, why?" Jacob says

"Well, I've got 2 motorbikes that need to be fixed and I was wondering if you could do them?" I ask nervously

"Well, yeah, I can try; bring them down today if you want, if you're not busy."He says. Me busy? I haven't been busy since he left. "I'm not busy now, can I come down now?"

"Sure Bella, it would be great if you could come down!"He says excitedly. I can't help being excited either, Jacob make me feel happy, so very happy.

"Awesome, I be down In 20, bye" and I hung up and continue to drive down to the reservation.

. . .

I slowly drive down the driveway because it's muddy and slippery, I see him in his shed waiting for me, and I park as close as I can to the shed. I get out and suddenly he's in front of me and has got me in a HUGE bear hug and I can't help hugging him back and smiling. Slowly he puts me down and asks where the motorbikes are and I direct him to the back of my truck.

"Well…I thought they would be in better condition than this Bella, these are totally recked! I can't rebuild these, I'm sorry" he says.

"Oh, well, thanks anyway. I better go" I say and start to leave

"Hey wait, why don't you come inside and have some soda? Or you can watch me build my car..."

I can see he really wants me to stay and I also feel I want to stay. "Um, sure I would love to stay"

We go inside of his house, it very small since only his dad billy and himself live here. He goes into the kitchen and gets some soda and yells "do you want some chips?" I ponder for a second and yell back "Um, sure thanks Jacob"

He comes in with 2 strawberry sodas and a bag of chips, sour cream and chives, we move to the shed and he puts the chip in a bowl and passes me a soda and open it and start to drink.

"How long have you been building this car for?" I ask

"Well for about a year and a half, all this stuff is second hand and stuff, I do jobs for billy and he pays me for the jobs and I use the money to get parts or I look for stuff at the junkyard" he says

"Really, sounds cool, hopefully you finish it soon.' I ask.

. . .

Well, did you like that?

People, you need to review stories if you like them. You don't realise how frustrating it is to have someone put your story on story alert or favourites and not know what they liked and what they didn't. Please acknowledge this and use that little review button


	5. Chapter 5: I've missed you

Merry Christmas everyone for yesterday, hope you got a lot of presents! Let the story begin!

Chapter 5: I've missed you

Just before I left Jacob's house he asked if I wanted to come down again sometime soon.

"How about tomorrow since it's a Sunday?" I said

"Sure, Sunday would be great, what do you want to do?"He asked happily

I pondered for a couple of seconds

"How about we a movie day, have you got a DVD?"

"Sure I do!"

"Great, I'll bring a bag of movies, what kind do you like" I asked, I didn't want to bring ones that he didn't like and be bored.

"Horror movies, scary movies, no lovely sap movies?" He asked.

Great, he loves scary movies and horror movies!

"Awesome, How about I bring Saw 1, 2, 3 and the House of Wax?"

"Cool, how about you supply the DVD's and I supply the food?" He asked

I thought that would be a excellent idea, I supply the movies and he supplies the food and the DVD player

"Great, I shall be here tomorrow at 9?" I didn't want to be here to early or too late

"9 is perfect! I will be waiting for the movie day to begin!"

Suddenly he hugs me in a bear hug and whispers in my ear

"I've missed you"

Suddenly I'm touched and I whisper back

"Year Jacob, I've missed you too" I hug him back and get back into my truck and start to drive off and I wave at him as a leave his driveway.

Tomorrow, when I see Jacob I again, I'm going to be myself and we are going to have a movie day!

. . .

Yes I know this is a short chapter but I decided to update my story really quickly, I will update my story in the next 2 or 3 weeks because I will be reading a lot of books these holidays!

People, you need to review stories if you like them. You don't realise how frustrating it is to have someone put your story on story alert or favourites and not know what they liked and what they didn't. Please acknowledge this and use that little review button


	6. Chapter 6: Movie dayNight

Well, happy New Year everyone! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 6: Movie day/Night

I'm driving into Jacob's house with the movies; I can NOT wait for the day to begin! First we are going to start with Saw 1 then Saw 2 and then Saw 3 and then the house of wax; I got all these from the video store and got them out for 3 days!

I've parked just outside his house because it's drizzling like always, I get out and with the movies and quickly run up the stairs.

"Hey Jacob, how's it going, ready for movie day?"

"You bet I got sour and cream chips, coke, snakes"

This day is going to be AWSOME! We go inside and everything is laid on the table, so I set the DVD up and put the Saw 1 on and we both seat on the love seat because it's right in front of the T.V. I get the remote and press play.

"Let the movie begin" I whisper

**-1 hour and 20 something minutes later-**

"O…M…G" I say shocked

"Yeah, I know"

Half the food is gone but I feel like bringing it back up and I think Jacob feels the same way; we have a 20 minute wait for toilet and refill the drinks and food.

"Okay, you ready of Saw 2" I ask

"Yeah, I forgot how horrible scary they are! Let's get Saw 2 started"

I take the disc out and put the Saw 2 disc in and we sit back down and I press play again

**-1 hour and 20 something minutes later-**

"Whoa…"

"I…I…."

"OMG" I finally get words out

"Yeah, I know" Jacob also finally got the words out too

We just sit there and stare and the screen. We finally get up and refill the food as the food is nearly gone. I again put the Saw 2 disc out and put Saw 3 disc in and we sit back down and press play again.

**-1 hour and 20 something minutes later-**

"Wow…"

"Yeah….."

"Um, so let's refill the food and I got to go to the toilet" I ask. We both get up and I head to the toilet and he heads to get more food and drinks, he must have a lot of food in the kitchen.

We come back and I put the House of wax on and I press play and the movies starts.

**. . .**

Well, I decided to end it here but there is going to be a part 2 and I decided to change the time from 9 am to 5 ish pm. I'll update soon.

**People, you need to review stories if you like them. You don't realise how frustrating it is to have someone put your story on story alert or favourites and not know what they liked and what they didn't. Please acknowledge this and use that little review button**


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

**Hey sorry, I haven't UD just haven't felt like it, well Here it goes and this is going to be in Jacob point of view, so let's get started!**

**JPOV**

The house of wax just finished, it was disgusting, they wax them alive! I look over at Bella…..she's asleep and she's leaning on my shoulder, I'm glad Edward left, he ruined her when he left, whenever Charlie rang up he would always mention Bella and how void she is and sad she was, I always had a soft spot for her and I hated Edward the minute he started dating her but now he gone and I hope one day she will feel the same way as I do, I love her and I will always will, I look at the clock, its 11:30 pm….Huh thought it was later. I don't want to wake Bella up so I just my head back and put my arm around her and fall asleep and then she puts her hand around my waist and then I close my eyes and fall asleep…..

(**Dream)**

"Bella!" She's running away, I have to follow her, something following us then I have the pain in my should and I collapse, I'm so hot, I'm sweating, I see her run back to me and look up in the darkness, something bad going to happen I know it "Bella, you… have …to..run..." She looks at me, she's scared, "Jacob, what's wrong, we have to go, something chasing us!" I groan because the pain is getting worse…..she has to run, "Bella, run, go, Leave me, I'm fine, GO!" I can see her not wanting to but in the end she does, she runs into the blackness….the pain is getting unbearable, I loom to my sides and wolfs come out of nowhere! They look like there waiting for something...I double over because of the pain and I'm getting hotter….then suddenly nothing, no pain…and look at my hands and there wolf paw's….

(**End of Dream)**

I suddenly wake up and I'm sweating and Bella is looking at me worrying "Jacob, are you alright, your sweating" That was a weird dream…but I can't tell Bella, she'll think I'm weird of dreaming of her so I tell her "Ah…don't worry, it was just a nightmare, that's what you get for eating lollies and watching scary movies at night, I'm okay Bella" She still looking at me with worry in her eyes but she gets up and grabs glass of water and orders me to drink it so I do, I look at the time and its 9:30am " Hey, belle, I'm wondering to you want to go hiking today?" She looks down at her hands and fidgets but in the end she says it's okay.

**Well, I thought I would end it there; next chapter will be them hiking…fun….**

**People, you need to review stories if you like them. You don't realise how frustrating it is to have someone put your story on story alert or favourites and not know what they liked and what they didn't. Please acknowledge this and use that little review button**


End file.
